bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Onewa
Onewa was the Toa of Stone in Metru Nui and Turaga of Po-Koro on Mata Nui, and later Po-Metru. History Matoran Onewa was a Po-Matoran carver when he received the summons to duty from Toa Lhikan giving him a Toa Stone along with a map to the Great Temple. Journeying there, he encountered five other Matoran each with a Toa Stone. When they placed their Toa Stones into the Suva at the center of the Great Temple, they were transformed into the Toa Metru. Toa Metru Onewa wore the Kanohi Komau, the Great Mask of Mind Control, which allowed him to direct the actions of other beings. He carried two Proto Pitons, which he used to scale buildings and swing from one to another. They also served to channel his power to control Stone. After becoming Toa, Vakama had a vision and told everyone that they needed to find the Great Disks to defeat the Morbuzakh plant. He also said that six Matoran had already discovered their location. Onewa immediately was made to search for the Po-Matoran named Ahkmou, who knew the location of Po-Metru's Great Disk. Onewa was skeptical because the information came from Vakama's visions which he believed were caused because "a fire-spitter stood too long in front of his forge" He nevertheless found Ahkmou, who turned out to be a traitor who was planning to betray his city to the Dark Hunters. Onewa had no choice but to trust him, because he alone knew the location of the Po-Metru Great Disk. Onewa and Vakama had a great hostility toward each other, and were forced to team up successfully recovered both the Ta-Metru and the Po-Metru Great Disks (Onewa's being hidden atop an upside-down sculpture in the Po-Metru Sculpture Fields) and defeated the Morbuzakh. However, upon presenting the Great Disks to Turaga Dume as proof of their worthiness, 'Dume' — actually Teridax in disguise — pronounced them impostors and called for their arrest. Onewa, Nuju, and Whenua were captured. When they were being escorted to the prison, they tried to escape but failed, and were locked in the Prison of the Dark Hunters. But a mysterious Turaga, also inside, helped them activate their mask powers. First only Nuju and Whenua had to do something, but when Onewa started laughing at them, the Turaga gave Onewa the combined task of Whenua and Nuju. He had to carry rocks around blindfolded. Onewa bumped into Whenua, who grew mad at something Onewa said. Onewa then ordered Whenua to sit with his Mind Control mask, learning its power. After this, The Toa escaped, thanks to Nuju's mask power. Once out of the prison, they walked through the tunnels guided by Whenua's light and eventually met up with the other three Toa and together with the mysterious Turaga, now revealed as Lhikan, they headed for the Coliseum, where they discovered the sleeping Matoran and the false Dume. In the flight from the Coliseum, Onewa saved the day by making Krekka attack Nidhiki. During the Great Barrier Battle, Onewa used his tools to destroy a Protodermis pole which was going to collide with the transport. Onewa and also joined stone with the other Toa's Elements to seal Teridax behind solid Protodermis in the end. The Toa Metru then left Metru Nui for Mata Nui by a series of rivers aboard their Vahki Transport-Boat, The Lhikan. On route, however, they encountered sea Rahi and Kralhi led by a Onu-Matoran named Mavrah, who believed that they were sent by Turaga Dume to retrieve him and fought them. In the battle, Mavrah was swept into the boiling river and only the actions of Onewa prevented Whenua from diving in after him. After reaching Mata Nui, Onewa discovered a system of tunnels which the Toa Metru used to return to Metru Nui. The six Toa descended into the tunnels, where they discovered strange, mutated Rahi, one of which was the Rahi Nui. When it attacked them, the Metru tricked it into shrinking. When it attacked again, Onewa, Matau, Nokama, and Whenua were defeated, but Vakama and Nuju managed to defeat it, causing it to grow until its atomic structure couldn't support its size. After the battle, they found out that Nokama had been poisoned by the Rahi Nui. They continued on their journey to Metru Nui, and met the Karzahni plant along the way. He agreed to heal Nokama if they would bring it a vial of Energized Protodermis. However, Onewa was attacked by a Kratana, a Kraata/Krana hybrid-type creature, which attached itself to his mask. Onewa experienced strange visions of 'Visorak', but he could not remember any of them after the creature was destroyed. Later, when the Toa found the pool of Energized Protodermis, he helped the others defeat the Energized Protodermis Entity by bringing down all but one pillar. It tried to kill them as they left and Onewa shattered the last pillar, defeating it. The team then brought the Energized Protodermis back to Karzahni, and Onewa witnessed as the plant was destroyed by the substance, as it had not been destined to be transformed. The Toa then used the remains of the plant as a floatation device for their boat back to Metru Nui, the Lhikan II. Toa Hordika While sailing on the Silver Sea, the Toa's boat was devastated by a storm. However, they all survived and eventually landed on the shores of Metru Nui. They then started traveling inland, Vakama confident in that they would simply gather the remaining Matoran and leave; however, they were attacked by a group of Visorak, knocked out, and brought before Sidorak and Roodaka. They were then hung in cocoons and injected with Visorak venom. Soon after, the venom had taken effect, transforming them into bestial forms and causing them to break out of their cocoons and plummet to their certain doom. However, the Toa were then saved by the Rahaga. While searching for levitation disks in Po-Metru, Onewa stumbled upon evidence that he and his team might not have been meant to be the Toa Metru. When Vakama left and Norik was unable to calm him down Onewa expressed concern over Vakama finding a really bad destiny. Vakama's betrayel also taught Onewa the potential consequences of constant argument. He and the others, led by Norik, the last remaining Rahaga, embarked on a journey to find Keetongu, and were successful in persuading him to help them against the Visorak. In the final battle, Onewa killed many Visorak, and aided the others in destroying Roodaka and, unwittingly, releasing Makuta. He was then transformed back into a Toa Metru by Keetongu, and then, with close to 1,000 sleeping villagers, he returned to the island of Mata Nui to start a new life. Turaga New Beginnings After becoming a Turaga, Onewa led the Po-Matoran to the desert region he had selected earlier, and there he helped them build their new home of Po-Koro out of carved stone and pieces salvaged from the airships used in the Great Rescue. Selecting an athlete named Huki as his right-hand Matoran and a carver named Hafu as his left, Turaga Onewa would lead his village into an era of peace and prosperity. During this time, Po-Matoran carvers crafted beautiful works of art, which they became renowned for across Mata Nui when they started selling their carvings in other villages. Older and wiser now, Onewa became famed among the Po-Matoran for his fairness, and his abilities as a negotiator. At one point, a dispute arose between the Onu-Matoran miners and Po-Matoran artisans when a miner questioned the quality of one carver's work; the Po-Matoran blamed the Onu-Matoran for providing poor-quality stone. The conflict escalated to the point of violence, and Onewa and Whenua were forced to intervene to resolve it with a competition of their own devising. This sport came to be known as Koli, and became the pastime of choice for the Po-Koronans, and the most popular sport on Mata Nui. The Dark Time The era of peace for the villagers of Mata Nui would only last for a year; after it expired, Makuta emerged from hiding, enslaving hundreds of local Rahi with infected Kanohi and attacking the six villages with this army of tainted wildlife. For almost a millennium, the people of Mata Nui would be plunged into an era of darkness. In the absence of a Toa, Turaga Onewa used his wisdom and what remained of his power over Stone to help his people protect themselves from attacking Rahi. Toward the end of the 900-year period, however, he too fell victim to Makuta's army when he was kidnapped by a horde of Kofo-Jaga and robbed of his Stone Hammer. Fortunately, a wandering Matoran traveler named Takua happened to stop by Po-Koro; hearing of Onewa's capture, Takua set out into the deserts of Po-Wahi and rescued the Turaga of Stone, and later returned his staff to him. Pohatu's Arrival and the Po-Koro Epidemic Eventually, hope would come for Onewa and the other villagers of Mata Nui in the form of a silver canister washing up on Po-Wahi's Leva Bay, bearing Pohatu, Toa Mata of Stone. Turaga Onewa greeted him shortly after he arrived in Po-Koro, and told him of his destiny to find the Masks of Power hidden around the island and join forces with the other Toa Mata to defeat Makuta. Shortly after the Toa Mata's arrival, however, tragedy struck again in the form of a plague that spread like wildfire throughout Po-Koro, causing all victims to be rendered bedridden and start to show symptoms identical to those whose masks were infected. Even Huki fell ill, and a heavy-hearted Onewa was forced to cancel all Koli matches, despite his people's love of the sport. During this plague, Onewa tried to provide comfort for the afflicted Po-Matoran by carving beds for them. Fortunately, Takua returned to Po-Koro, and was able to connect the epidemic to the emergence of a popular new brand of Koli ball known as the Comet, which were sold by none other than Ahkmou, who was again in cahoots with Teridax. After Pohatu and Takua both managed to destroy the source of the infected Koli balls (a Nui-Jaga hidden in Po-Koro's Quarry), all Comets were gathered up and dumped into the sea. In light of Takua's valiant actions in saving both Po-Koro and previously Ga-Koro, Onewa and Nokama decided to give Takua the role of Chronicler, and gave him a golden chisel to give to Nokama as a sign of Onewa's faith. After the Toa had found all of their masks, Onewa received a note from Nuju regarding the necessity for Takua to form a company of Matoran to protect the Toa Mata as they descended into the Mangaia to confront Makuta. Onewa recommended his left-hand Matoran, Hafu, to join Takua's side. After the Toa Mata's first triumph, Onewa celebrated along with the rest of Po-Koro. The Bohrok War However, celebrations were soon cut short by the emergence of the Bohrok swarms, who sought to cleanse the island of all life. Pohatu, Onewa and the Po-Matoran managed to fight off the first attack on Po-Koro from a wave of Pahrak, but some time after Pohatu left to aid the other Toa, another swarm - this time of Tahnok - approached the Village of Stone. Onewa realized the only way to delay the Tahnok was to topple the sculptures that flanked Po-Koro's entrance, but Hafu was unwilling to sacrifice his masterpieces. When the Tahnok initiated a surprise attack, however, Hafu exited the village and - even as the swarms approached - valiantly began to tear down his life's work to buy Onewa and the other Po-Matoran some time. He was eventually saved from an attacking Tahnok by Pohatu and Huki, but Onewa was forced to lead them and the rest of the Po-Koronans out of their home when it was overrun by the advancing Tahnok. Fleeing the Bohrok, Onewa and the Po-Matoran sailed to Ga-Koro, seeking a place to stay. Unfortunately, Ga-Koro had its own problems, and the refugees from Po-Koro ended up joining forces with the Ga-Matoran, Takua, Jala and Onu-Koro's Boxor Squad in an attempt to defend the Water Village. The Pahrak eventually overran them by daybreak, and cornered Onewa and his allies in Ga-Koro's main plaza. At that moment, however, the Toa defeated the Bahrag far below Mata Nui's surface, and a floating symbol appeared over the Ga-Suva. Suddenly, beams of intense energy shot out of the Suva, striking the Pahrak and neutralizing them. The Bohrok-Kal Crisis and the Mask of Light After the Bohrok's defeat, Onewa led the Po-Matoran back to Po-Wahi to rebuild their village, expanding it in the process. Sometime later, the Bohrok-Kal emerged, seeking to revive their queens, and Po-Koro was robbed of its Nuva Symbol. After the Bohrok-Kal were defeated, the Turaga gathered their Krana-Kal for safekeeping. To celebrate the recent victories of the Toa Nuva, the Turaga of Mata Nui held a Kolhii tournament across the island, with each choosing a team of two Matoran to represent their village. For Po-Koro's Kolhii team, Onewa naturally chose Hewkii, the reigning Kolhii champion, and Hafu. In the final championship at Ta-Koro's Kolhii stadium. Hewkii and Hafu put up stiff competition, but the team from Ga-Koro emerged the unexpected victors. However, Po-Koro's loss was overshadowed by the discovery of the Mask of Light after the championship. Onewa and the Po-Matoran left for home the following day, unwittingly escaping the destruction of Ta-Koro that evening. Return to Metru Nui Onewa withheld information about Metru Nui and his life as a Toa from Pohatu, and continued to do so, leaving Vakama the task of telling the story of their lives as Toa Metru. After the defeat of Teridax, Onewa and the Toa Nuva, the other Turaga, and the Matoran returned to Metru Nui. However, the Turaga then received news that Mata Nui was dying. They then gathered the Toa Nuva, and sent them to Voya Nui, in search of the Kanohi Ignika. Jaller then arrived in the chamber, demanding the location of the Toa Nuva. When he wasn't told everything, he decided to declare a strike until the Turaga decided to show respect for the Matoran and tell them everything. A meeting amongst the Turaga allowed Dume to reveal that one of the Turaga had betrayed the group and told the Matoran about Mata Nui's death. This was so because he had noticed that Jaller, Hewkii, Hahli, Matoro, Kongu, and Nuparu had left the city. Nokama then accidentally revealed that she had told Jaller, and Vakama wanted Takanuva to get them back, but Dume then told them that Takanuva had left with them. When Matoro died to save Mata Nui, Onewa carved a statue of him. Later on, the Order of Mata Nui came to Metru Nui to fight against the Brotherhood, Onewa and the other Turaga refused to comply with their plans. They were then confined in the Coliseum. Onewa and the other Turaga helped in the Siege. After that, the Turaga declared a city-wide celebration. While Dume gave a speech in the Coliseum, Teridax revealed he was in control of Mata Nui's body. He then sent Rahkshi to Metru Nui. Onewa, with Metru Nui's population, went into the Archives and hid. The Turaga then found Krahka, who led the Toa Nuva through underground tunnels to the shoreline. Some time later, all the Turaga of Metru Nui were imprisoned in the Coliseum, and Ahkmou took their place as the new "Turaga". Following Teridax's death, Onewa and the other Turaga and Matoran evacuated Metru Nui onto Spherus Magna. Category:2001 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Komau Wearers Powers and Equipment As a Toa of Stone, Onewa could control, create, destroy, or absorb stone. He wore a Kanohi Komau and carried a pair of Proto Pitons. When he became a Toa Hordika, Onewa could only control his powers through a Rhotuka and carried a pair of Claw Clubs. When Onewa became a Turaga, these abilities were greatly reduced and he wore a Noble Komau and carried a Stone Hammer. Personality and Traits As a Toa Metru, Onewa was by far the most cynical and pessimistic. His abrasive personality often rubbed his teammates the wrong way, and the feeling was mutual. He only put stock in the present, what he could actually see and touch, and derided both Whenua and Nuju for the amount of focus they put on the past and future, respectively. He particularly enjoyed needling Vakama, and doubted the veracity of his visions as well as his competence as a leader. However, Onewa took his role as Toa seriously, and could always be counted on in a crisis for his courage and refusal to give up. As they worked together, he and his teammates grew closer over time, and Onewa came to respect them not just as allies but friends as well. He further mellowed significantly after he became the Turaga of Stone, and the Po-Matoran sometimes called him "The Referee" for his strong belief in fairness and skill in settling disputes. Set Information Turaga *The set number is 8542. *The set contains 30 pieces. *Onewa is the tallest of the Turaga because he has bigger shins than the rest of the Turaga. The rest of the Turaga (Except Nuju, because he has one extra shin piece on each side) have much smaller shins. Toa Metru *The set number is 8604. *The set contains 43 pieces. *The Toa Metru were the first sets to include bendable elbows. This continued with the other sets until 2010 came and the Bionicle Stars had bendable shoulders. Toa Hordika *The set number is 8739. *The set contains 48 pieces. Trivia *Brian Drummond voiced Onewa in both Legends of Metru Nui and Web of Shadows. Drummond also voiced Matau in the same two movies. *The pronunciation of Onewa's name has varied from source to source. According to The Official Guide to BIONICLE, it is pronounced "oh-NOO-wah", similar to Onua; however, in BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui, it is pronounced in the more easily distinguishable "AH-neh-wah". Concept Art Concept-art-of-Toa-Metru-Onewa.png|Onewa Cover art concept Bionicle_parts_sketches.jpg|Hordika mask concept Mask-on-altar.png|Turaga Onewa at the Mask Altar Eric121.jpg|Hordika Onewa concept (by Eric Hilleary) Toa_Metru_Onewa_in_movie_form2.jpg|Toa Onewa (Legends of Metru Nui) External Links *Turaga Onewa Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Toa Metru Onewa Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Toa Hordika Onewa Building Instructions on LEGO.com fi:Onewa Category:2001 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Komau Wearers Category:Toa of Stone